XMen: Alpha  Episode II: XMen At Last
by wiley21
Summary: Cynder's path of destruction forces Xavier to activate the XMen ahead of schedule.
1. Part One

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode II**

**X-Men At Last**

**Part One**

"Damn Knicks. Win one will ya!" Bernie tossed his remote aside. He was going to lose money on the Knicks. Again.

His Brooklyn apartment was pretty small but it was all he could afford. He hoped to get a bigger place when he came into some money. If he didn't bet it all first.

There was a knock at his door. Cursing the Knicks one more time, he got up and answered it.

"James?"

Cynder stood outside his door. Water dripped from his clothes.

"What happened to you, man? Is it raining?"

"It was. In a very small area." He stepped passed Bernie and into the apartment. He walked to the window and looked down on the street. "Have anything knew for me?"

Bernie locked his door and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, no. No I don't. Listen man, I'm not sure I wanna do this anymore."

Cynder looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry?"

"Geez, James, the last two guys I directed you to ended up dead! I don't think I wanna be your bird dog if your gonna go around killing everyone!"

Beckett turned from the window to face his ally. "This isn't some minimum wage burger job, Bernie. You can't just quit. We are fighting for our people."

"Well, I'm not so sure that's what's going on here."

Bernie recognized a spark in Cynder's eyes that made him regret his words.

"Are you doubting my motives?"

"No, man, no." Bernie's voice quivered with fear. "I just don't see how this is doing us any good."

"Would you rather I started a petition? Or perhaps make one of those stupid ribbon bumper stickers they seem to have for every damn thing?"

"Look, James, I'm 100 behind you taking a stand for us. That's why I started helping you to begin with. But you've been going a little psycho lately."

"Psycho?"

"Torching a whole bar with some dude inside. That's something a psycho would do."

Cynder suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Bernie by the shirt. "That 'man' was scum! He didn't deserve to live!"

Seeing the look of horror on his friend's face, James regained control. He released Bernie and turned back to the window.

"I'm sorry, Bernie. Perhaps I have been behaving rather erratically. If you truly wish to stop, I won't press the issue. But do one last thing for me."

Bernie smoothed out his shirt front and took a deep breath. "Sure."

"I need to know everything you can tell me about a mutant named Ororo Munroe."

"Friend?"

"Something like that."

Bernie sat down in his chair and closed his eyes. "You know the drill. I need as much information as you can give me."

"She's about 5'10", African, long white hair, warm brown eyes, originally from Egypt, participates in illegal street races, controls the weather, enjoys..."

"Ok, ok. That's plenty."

Bernie sat quiet and still for several minutes. Yet, while his body was docile, his mind raced. He heard and saw things taking place miles away. No locked door or sealed vault could protect secrets from becoming his own.

"Got her."

"Well?"

"She seems to be in the company of several other mutants. They've gathered to discuss something important. I can't tell what and I don't dare focus on them too much more."

"Why not?"

"Telepaths; two of them. One is not such a threat, but the other; wow."

"Could you find out more about them given some time?"

"Of course, as long as they stay away from that telepath."

"Excellent. Meet me in Central Park tomorrow after school."

Bernie grinned and shook his head.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nah, man. It's just I sometimes forget how young you are. You carry yourself like your much older."

Cynder simply smirked and made for the door.

"We sometimes have to grow up sooner than we'd like to."

-X-

"...and we both took off before the police arrived." Storm finished bringing the team up to speed as they gathered in the professor's study. "It was strange. He seemed perfectly calm one minute and was flinging fireballs the next. His eyes were disturbingly intense."

"It sounds like Mr. Beckett is a pyrokinetic."

"What's that, Professor?" asked Kitty.

"Not all psychics can read minds like Jean and myself. Some possess other mental abilities. Pyrokinesis is the ability to create fire with a mere thought. It is not natural fire, however. A pyrokinetic can even make it so that the fire will not burn certain things. Themselves, for example."

"That sounds like a dangerous talent."

"In more ways than one, Peter. Pyrokinesis, like all psychic abilities, must be used with a certain measure of control. If someone like Mr. Beckett were to use a psychic power in abundance without the proper training, the effects to their psyche could be disastrous."

"So yer sayin' the more he burns stuff, the crazier he gets?" Rogue toys with the Newton's Cradle on the professor's desk.

"Something like that."

"So what are we going to do about him, sir?" Cyclops asked.

"You aren't going to do anything."

"What?!"

"Confronting Mr. Beckett will only bring about a violent response. You will go about your school day and avoid contact with him as much as humanly possible."

"But, sir..."

"That is final, Scott."

Cyclops reluctantly nodded.

"Good. I will keep any eye on Mr. Beckett using Cerebro. If he stirs up more trouble, I will alert the proper authorities. Now, its late and you all have class tomorrow. Good night, everyone."

As the group filtered out, Cyclops lingered for a moment.

"Did you have something to add, Scott?"

He thought of a million things he wanted to add, but none of them came out.

"No, sir. Good night."

"Good night, Scott."

-X-

Storm nervously tapped her pen on her desk.

World History began in mere minutes. She would have to face James.

She hoped that he would miss class.

"_What would I say to him?"_She thought. _"What would he say to me?"_

Consumed with thought, Storm didn't notice that the desk next to her's was now occupied.

"Hello, Ororo. Nice to see you."

Storm slowly turned her head to face the man that not twelve hours ago was attempting to burn an apartment building to the ground.

A smile was on his face and his eyes were calm. He regarded her as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Hi." she finally returned.

He simply nodded and then faced their teacher as class began.

Storm wasn't sure what they covered that day. She wasn't paying attention.

James had to have noticed her glancing at him every few seconds. Yet, he never showed it.

The class seemed to go on forever. When it finally ended, Storm dashed for the door. However, the second she stepped out into the hall, she froze.

She looked back into the room. James was having a few words with the teacher. He spoke respectfully and continued to wear a smile.

His current state reminded her of last night. Before the fire. The long walk, the pleasant conversation, the kiss that almost was.

She knew what the professor had said, but she couldn't just walk away. He needed help.

When James stepped out of the classroom, Ororo stood in front of him.

"We need to talk." She said.

"As you wish."

The two stepped to the side of the hallway and made sure there was no one in earshot. Nonetheless, they kept their voices down.

"Look, James, I know what happened to you last night."

James seemed genuinely confused. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"You don't remember losing your cool and trying to burn down a building with people inside?"

"Of course I do, but what is it that happened to me?"

"Your power is a psychic ability called pyrokinesis. Your not properly trained to use it, so it's affecting your mind and making you flip out."

James smiled and slowly shook his head. "And where, pre tell, are you receiving this information? The internet? Television?"

"I got it from a man who can help you, James. Just like he helped me and several others."

James' face suddenly got very serious. "I don't need help, Ororo. Everything I have done was in sound mind. I will not stand idly by while our people are crushed under foot."

"What you're doing isn't going to solve anything. It's only going to make things worse."

"As I said before, time will tell. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class."

As James turned to leave, Storm grabbed his arm. "James, please. Let me help you. I...I care about you."

James' face softened as he took her hand in both of his. "I care about you as well. Which is why I must ask you again not to get in my way."

He released her hand and walked away.

This time, Storm simply watched him go.

-X-

Scott Summers absently tossed a few things into his locker.

He couldn't stop thinking about last night and the professor's decision. This kind of situation was exactly why the X-Men were formed.

And yet, Professor Xavier refused to allow them to take action.

"Hey."

Cyclops nearly jumped at the sound of Rogue's voice. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Hey."

"Ya look like yer deep in thought."

"I am...was."

"Wouldn't be about a certain red headed psychic, would it?"

"No."

"Class? You got a test er somethin'?"

"No."

"Well out with it! I'm tryin' to be nice, dammit!" Rogue's voice rose considerably.

"Ok, geez. Take it easy. I was thinking about this whole Beckett situation and how we should be doing something about it."

"Oh." Her voice returned to normal. "Like what?"

"Like using the skills we've been honing for years on end. I'm tired of the same Danger Room sessions and the same exercises. I've worked my ass off for five years and now the time has come where that hard work should be paying off. Instead, I'm just supposed to keep training and keep my mouth shut."

Rogue leaned against the row of lockers. "Well, if it makes ya feel any better, I broke that swinging ball thing that he keeps on his desk."

Scott let out a quick laugh. "Not really, but thanks for the effort."

Rogue smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just...you should really try and smile more often. You look a lot prettier when you smile."

Rogue slightly turned her head to keep him from seeing her blush. "I do not."

"Yea, you really do."

"Well, I..."

"Scott!"

The two turned to see Jean heading their way.

"What's wrong, Jean?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"You got it." The two started down the hall together. Still walking away, Scott looks back. "Hey, I'll catch you later, Rogue."

Rogue just watched them leave, her smile fading away. "Yea...whatever. It's not like we were talkin' or anything." She said quietly.

She couldn't blame him really. Jean was prettier than her, smarter than her, more talented than her, not to mention...

Rogue looked down at her gloved hands.

...he could touch her.

As a tear welled up in her eye, Rogue chose an alternative to sorrow. The alternative she always chose.

Anger. Anger at her.

The fact that a great guy like Scott was head over heels for Jean and she didn't even seem to notice, made Rogue hate her even more.

She was so used to everyone fawning over her that one more person doing so was beneath her notice.

"If some guy were interested in me, I would damn sure notice it." she muttered.

"Hello, Rogue. You look lovely this afternoon." Peter stepped beside her.

"Whatever."

-X-

"Look at that. That right there." Jean and Scott stopped several feet from a lunch table where Duncan spoke with a attractive young woman.

Scott just looked and shrugged. "What am I looking at?"

"Duncan. He's over there chatting up that girl."

"Yeah, that does appear to be what he's doing. The only question now is why I should care."

"That's exactly what he did with me on Monday. What if he wasn't interested in me at all?! What if he was just flirting?! What if..."

Scott put his hand on Jean's shoulder. "Jean, calm down. Listen, if that guy isn't interested in you, then he's clinically insane and you're better off."

"Aww. That's sweet." She placed her hand on his. "I guess you've got a point. It's just irritating. I've only been going to this school for a few days, but I've learned that Duncan is the alpha male around here. It was kind of stroke to my ego that he would want to go out with me."

"Guys like that are all flash, Jean. You should find someone with more substance."

"Well, sure, but it's not like guys like that are just hanging around."

Scott adjusted his ruby quartz glasses. "You'd be surprised."

"Hey, Jean."

Duncan had apparently finished with his conversation and had approached without either of them noticing.

Jean looked uninterested and crossed her arms. "Hey, Duncan. This is Scott."

Scott offered his hand, but Duncan only nodded to him.

"I was thinking you and I should go out after school."

"Really!? Sure!"

Scott jerked his head around to face her. "What?!"

"Cool. Meet me out front. We'll take my car."

As Duncan walks away, Jean notices Scott looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He says as he turns and walks away.

-X-

Peter waited outside the school as students poured out. He scanned the crowd but couldn't find who he sought.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" Bobby stepped beside him.

"Not really."

"You sure your not keeping an eye out for a certain bitchy southern belle?"

"No...no of course not."

Bobby let out a heavy sigh. "Between you and S-Man I think I'm gonna go nuts. At least Cyke is into somebody worthwhile."

"What exactly makes Rogue so unworthy of pursuit? Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically, huh? Well, her hotness is undeniable, but even if she wasn't a bitch-on-wheels, which she is, you couldn't even touch her without getting zapped. You should set your sights on somebody a little more, how should I say, accommodating."

Peter looked down at his friend and smirked. "Well as I recall I was very interested in someone else, but then she chose this loud mouth jerk who didn't deserve her."

"Loud mouth jerk? Ouch, man, ouch."

Peter laughed. "I am only kidding, Robert. I have put whatever resentment I had toward you behind me. You and Kitty make a good couple."

"It never would have worked out with you two anyway. Your more than a foot taller than her. Besides..."

"Robert." Bobby noticed Peter suddenly lock his eyes onto someone in the crowd. "That's him."

"Who?"

"Beckett. Right there in the coat and the sunglasses."

Iceman scanned the crowd and found the young man that Colossus described. He walked across the grounds with a purpose. Bobby took a few steps toward him then turned back to his ally.

"Lets tail him."

"What? We can't do that. The professor clearly said..."

"He said we couldn't confront him. We're just gonna follow him for a while and see where he's going."

Colossus' eyes never left Beckett as he considered Bobby's words. "I suppose there is no harm in that."

"Right on. Lets do it."

The two took pace behind Beckett and departed the school grounds.

-X-

Bernie was waiting at the agreed upon meeting place as Cynder approached. They had chosen one of the more secluded areas of Central Park.

When Bernie jumped off the bench he was seated on, James knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Something big, man. I don't know if we should talk about it here."

"Ok. We'll head back to your place."

"We can't. Not at the moment anyway."

"Why not?"

"You're being followed."

James resisted the urge to look behind him. "Police?"

"Worse. Two of those mutants your girlfriend was meeting with."

This time Beckett couldn't help himself.

He looked over his shoulder and immediately recognized the rather large foreign exchange student from his gym class. A shorter individual stood to his side. They were trying to look casual, but as is often the case, they looked anything but.

"Interesting...and she's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever. We can't let them follow us to my apartment."

"Agreed. I'll have a word with them. You head home, I'll meet you there."

"You sure, man? From what I've sensed these guys know what they're doing."

"Well so do I. Head for the apartment."

"Alright. Just try not to make this a big scene."

James didn't hear Bernie last statement. He was already focused on the two mutants that he now walked directly towards.

-X-

"Whose he talking to over there?" Bobby was too busy pretending to drink from a water fountain to look for himself.

"I have no idea. Someone older."

"You think Beckett's working for that guy?"

"Possibly...Uh oh."

Bobby finally looked up from the water fountain to see Cynder walking directly towards them.

"Ok, Pete. Just act natural. I'll do the talking."

Peter just nodded as Beckett came to a stop in front of them.

"Afternoon, gentlemen."

"What's up?"

"I was planning on asking you a similar question. My associate and I couldn't help but notice you paying a little too much attention to our meeting."

"Who us? Nah, man. We're just waiting for some people." Bobby checks his watch. "Their actually running a little..."

"Cut the crap. I know who you are and I know why you're following me. You're friends of Ororo's."

"Who?"

Colossus steps closer to Beckett. "Enough, Robert. Yes, we were following you. It's a decision I already regret. We will go now, but know this. It will only be a matter of time before you pay for your crimes."

As the two turned to leave, Cynder let out a laugh.

Peter froze and slowly turned to face him. "What are a laughing at?"

"You consider what I have done crimes. If that's not worth a laugh I don't know what is."

Colossus' eyes narrowed as he stepped back toward Beckett. "You have killed at least two people and tried to kill dozens more! Do you not even acknowledge this?!"

"Ok, Pete. We're crossing into confrontation territory."

Cynder met Peter's gaze and answered with a smirk. His eyes were now glowing a faint blue. "I not only acknowledge them, I am proud of them!"

Peter's eyes widened in shock. Never had he heard such callous disregard for human life. His fists clinched. Fortunately, he thought clearly enough to realize that if he activated his armor and struck Beckett, he would probably kill him.

So he left his armor off.

He drove his fist into Beckett's face as hard as his natural strength allowed. The mutant was knocked off his feet and landed hard on the ground.

Bobby quickly stepped in between them. "Ok, man. This is a confrontation now!"

Iceman heard a dark voice emerge from behind him. "You bet your ass it is!"

James rose to his feet. His eyes were now burning and his fists were engulfed in bright blue flames. An intense heat wafted over them and Bobby already felt sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Hey, cool down or I will cool you down!" Cynder appeared to ignore him. "Alright, pal. You asked for it."

Iceman lifted an open palm to Beckett. A stream of white surged toward it's target only to melt away into nothing before it reached.

"Yea, well, that worked."

Cynder smirked at Iceman's feeble attempt. With startling quickness, he conjured an fireball and hurled it towards his attacker.

"Look out, Robert!" Peter tossed his teammate to the side and the fireball struck him squarely in the chest.

Beckett watched the fireball strike the Russian and burst into flame and smoke. A grin spread across his face...until the smoke cleared.

The fireball had incinerated most of Peter's shirt and jacket, but his skin was now a shimmering silver. He appeared completely unharmed.

Cynder was so surprised that he failed to react as Colossus lunged forward and grabbed his wrists.

Peter was careful not to crush his bones, however a small, dark corner of himself felt a strange sense of satisfaction to hear the murderer yell out in pain.

"Give up, Beckett. Heat and fire cannot hurt me."

Cynder glared at Colossus. His eyes were now solid blue. "How would you know? You've yet to experience heat and fire!"

Blue flame burst out from Cynder. Bobby had to dive away to avoid being engulfed by the sudden inferno. The heat in the area became so intense that the grass around them was dying. The flames grew and grew, smoke billowed into the sky.

Iceman could only watch the scene. "I don't think we're gonna be alone for too much longer."


	2. Part Two

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode II**

**X-Men At Last**

**Part Two**

Jean and Duncan stepped out of the restaurant. It had been an enjoyable afternoon, but Jean found herself continually distracted by the thought that Duncan might see this as just another date with a pretty girl.

He hadn't really been to interested in getting to know much about her. He actually spent most of the time talking about himself.

"_Maybe Scott was right. Maybe Duncan is just..." _Jean's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp twinge and a brief flash of Peter surrounded by blue fire.

She touched her pupil with two fingers and tried to focus on the image but couldn't bring it back. The professor had taught her about psychic flashes, but this was the first time she had ever experienced one.

A few police cars tore down the street, sirens blaring. Jean looked in the direction they were headed and saw smoke rising from Central Park.

"Duncan, I'm so sorry, but have to go."

"That's cool."

"It is?!"

"Yeah. I'll catch you later." Duncan hopped into his car and drove away leaving Jean to stunned to speak.

"_That's cool?! No 'Aw that's too bad' or 'Please don't go' or..." _Jean's thoughts were interrupted again as another police car whizzed by.

She stepped into an alley and called upon her telekinesis. She lifted herself high into the air and soared toward the pillar of smoke.

-X-

Peter noted the smile of satisfaction on Beckett's face as he fell to one knee. Though he still grasped his adversaries wrists, Colossus was faltering.

He knew it.

Cynder knew it.

The blaze was so intense that even his organic steel skin would not protect him for much longer. Yet, he could not summon the strength to do anything more than hold on.

"I wonder how hot it's going to have to be to melt you!" Cynder mocked.

Beckett could feel the Russian's grip loosening and he seized the moment. He kick up the intensity and grinned as his foe finally released him and screamed out in pain.

Outside the hell, Iceman could only watch. Cynder's flames had evaporated all the moisture in the air so there was nothing to turn into ice.

Suddenly, someone touched him on the shoulder. He whirled around to defend himself.

"Whoa, Bobby! It's just me."

"Jean! Thank God, you gotta help Pete! I got nothing here!"

"There are cops and firemen heading this way!"

"I'll slow them down, you just grab Pete with your TK!"

Jean shielded her eyes as she tried to peer into the blaze. "I can't grab him if I can't see him!"

"Then mind-blast Beckett!"

"I can't! I don't have enough control! I could kill him!"

But Iceman was already gone. Jean could see a wall of ice being formed to block off the authorities.

Another booming cry of agony sounded from the blaze.

"Peter!!" Jean focus her telepathy and reached into the inferno. She found Colossus' mind first. He was in torment and beginning to panic. Then she found Beckett.

She focused her mental powers as much as she dared and hurled a psychic assault.

Cynder yelled out as his fires dissipated. When Jean finally saw them, Colossus was twitching, but thankfully his armor had held.

Beckett was holding his head, but was already collecting himself. This time Jean lashed out with her more practiced ability.

James never saw the park bench coming. It smashed into him and sent him reeling to ground, seemingly unconscious.

Jean helped Peter to his feet with her TK. She didn't dare touch him. "Peter, are you alright?"

Peter smiled weakly. "Thanks to you, I will be. Until we return to the Institute and I have to face Professor Xavier."

-X-

Bernie flung open his door. "James! Thank God, man. That stuff at the park is all over the news. I thought you'd be busted for sure!"

Beckett plopped down on Bernie's couch and rubbed his temples. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"I think so." Bernie stepped into his kitchen and emerged with a glass of water and two pills. Beckett quickly swallowed them and downed the water.

"Ok, then." James ran his hand through his hair. "What is this big news?"

Bernie nervously fidgeted in his chair. "I don't know if it's such a good idea to tell you in the state that you're in."

"And what state is that?"

"The 'already irritated' state."

James let out a small chuckle. "Well I'm going to be in this state for a while, so you might as well come out with it."

"Ok. Here goes; I found out that the Mayor is planning on instituting city ordinances that would limit the employment, housing and education opportunities of mutants."

James slowly removed his hands from his head. For a few minutes, he simply stared at his informate.

Finally, he spoke. "So if I'm to understand you, the Mayor is going to try and limit what jobs mutants can have, what neighborhoods mutants can live in and what schools mutants can attend."

Bernie swallowed hard. "Th...That's right."

Cynder slowly rose and paced the room. Bernie found that the longer he had to wait for the explosion, the worse it was.

Finally, Bernie broke the silence. "Well, I...I don't think he's going to be able to do that. I mean, we're American citizens. We still have rights."

James slammed his hands down on the arms of Bernie's chair. He leaned in and glared into the terrified eyes of his ally.

"Do you think they give one good God damn about our rights!!"

Bernie was petrified by the burning blue in Beckett's eyes. "James. James, calm down, man. Please."

Slowly, Cynder's eyes returned to normal and he moved away. "This cannot stand. I think I need to pay our honorable Mayor a visit."

"Wha...What are you gonna do?"

"I think we both know."

"You can't be serious, James?"

Cynder glanced over his shoulder and gave Bernie a look that showed him exactly how serious he was.

Bernie found his terror suddenly replaced by anger. "That's it!! I won't have anything more to do with this! You have lost your mind! Get out of my place!"

Cynder spun around and seized Bernie by throat with both hands and slammed him against the wall.

"James!" Bernie wheezed. "James, please!!"

"If there is one thing I won't tolerate, it's betrayal!!"

Cynder's hands ignited in flames. Bernie's screams were loud...

...but short.

The body fell to the ground and Cynder stood over it. After a few seconds of staring into Bernie's dead eyes, James rage was replaced with horror.

"Oh, God. Bernie!" He looked down at the hands that had slain his friend. "What have I done?"

James flung open the door and ran out, nearly knocking over a young woman who lived down the hall.

The woman looked through Bernie's open door.

James heard the shrill scream as he reached the street and kept running.

-X-

"...the blaze vanished as quickly as it appeared leaving police and fire fighters not only baffled as to the cause of the fire, but also how large wall of ice suddenly..."

The TV in Professor Xavier's study switched off. Three of his students stood in front of his desk.

He waited a few moments as if to choose his words carefully.

"Jean, you have done nothing wrong. You are excused."

Jean turned to leave, Dr. McCoy stood to the side of the door. Jean gave him worried glance. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Professor."

"Yes, Peter?"

"Sir, I take full responsibility for what took place today."

Bobby interjected. "Hey, hold on a sec. Following him was my idea."

"Following him would have been harmless if I hadn't..."

"Quiet."

Though the Professor spoke softly, Peter and Bobby both fell silent.

"True, Peter. Had you not struck Mr. Beckett, these events could have been avoided. Bobby could have suggested following him until he was blue in the face, but you could have always said no."

Colossus nodded. Bobby simply looked down at the floor.

"Bobby, you should have known that following Mr. Beckett could have lead to a confrontation. However, it would not have if not for Peter's brash actions. You are excused."

"But, professor..."

"You are excused."

Bobby just shook his head and departed.

It was weird when he thought about it. Whenever he was the one in trouble, he would do whatever it took to weasel out of it. Yet, he hated it when someone else took all the heat for something he felt partially responsible for.

"I don't mind telling you, Peter. I am very disappointed. This is not like you."

"I know, sir. I...I just lost my temper. He was talking so casually about the deaths he had caused! As if the lives meant nothing!" Peter's voice rose and then he quickly brought it back down. "But that is no excuse. I am truly sorry."

"You are banned from taking part in Danger Room sessions for the next two weeks. You will not leave the grounds without my expressed permission for the next four weeks. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are excused."

A few moments after Peter left the room, Xavier turned to face Hank. "What is happening here, Hank? Last night, Scott questions me in front of the others, and now Peter directly disobeys me."

McCoy sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Come now, Charles. This is hardly the first time those things have happened. You have been openly questioned and directly disobeyed before."

"Yes, by Bobby or Rogue or Storm. Not by Scott or Peter or Jean."

"Well, Jean hasn't done anything...yet."

"I suppose such a thing is to be expected from teenagers."

"True. However,...nevermind."

"However what, Hank?"

"I think they've grown impatient, Charles. I think they're tired of practicing to fight the good fight and are ready for the real thing."

Xavier thought for a moment on what his friend had said. "So you don't think they should wait until they've graduated?"

"Well, if the situation allows for them to, then I would say yes. However, does the situation allow them to? Can this Beckett gentleman be stopped without them? Will other people die without them?"

"You may have a point, Hank. I just don't want them getting in over their heads. If...if something happened to even one of them. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself."

"They have learned everything they can in the Danger Room. Actual experience is the only thing they lack."

"Well perhaps...Storm!!" Xavier's eyes widened.

Hank shot up out of his chair. "What is it?"

"Ororo is in danger! I will guide you to her! Take Scott and Jean!"

In a single bound, McCoy was across the study and out the door.

-X-

_**15 minutes earlier...**_

"No, The Windrider is back at home. If you think I'd bring her here and let you touch her, your out of your mind, Tony." Storm called back as she exited Tony's Auto Supply. Every Wednesday she came here to see what new parts Tony had gotten in.

She stepped to a pay phone to call a cab, when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see James.

"James?! What are you doing here?"

Beckett managed a weak smile. "Tony's Auto Supply. Every Wednesday. You told me about it last night."

"That fire in Central Park. That was you wasn't it?"

"Yes, but as hard as it must be to believe, that is the least of my worries. Ororo, I've done something terrible."

"Your going to have to be more specific." She responded coldly.

"I deserved that. I...I killed my friend. His name was Bernie."

Storm looked around and wasn't comfortable with the amount of people within earshot. "Come with me."

She took his arm and they stepped into a nearby alley.

"I don't know what came over me. He was refusing to help me..." he looked Ororo in the eye. "...do...something...and I just snapped."

"James, you have got to get help. Come with me to the Xavier Institute. Professor Charles Xavier can help you."

"Ok. I'll meet this Xavier..." Storm smiled happily. "...tomorrow."

"What? Why not right now, I was just about to call a cab."

"I have something to do tonight. Something important."

"James, I can't let you just walk away. How do I know your not off to kill someone else?"

"I guess you don't. Look I will meet this guy and I will get help but right now there is work to be done."

James turned to leave the alley, when Storm grabbed his arm. "James, your not well. Please, just let me help you."

"Let go of my arm, Ororo, before I..."

Storm suddenly lunged forward and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her body closer to his.

After she pulled away, Storm put her head on his shoulder. "Please come with me, James. I don't want anything to happen to you."

James held her close. Just as he was about to answer, a bus stopped just outside the alley. Along the side was a large campaign advertisement for the Mayor.

Cynder locked his eyes on it immediately. Anger at the very sight of him boiled inside.

Ororo pulled back and looked into his eyes. She glanced back and saw the ad. When she looked back to him, his eyes were glowing a faint blue.

"Oh no! James! James, look at me! Look at me, James!"

Cynder tried brush past her, but she grabbed him. "James, please!"

Suddenly, he threw her against the wall and pressed his forearm against her throat.

"Don't do this, James." Her eyes began to turn white. "You know what I can do!"

Cynder glanced up to see the clouds were stirring. He balled up his fist and drove it into her stomach.

Stunned by the blow, Storm's eyes and the clouds above returned to normal.

But, Cynder wasn't done. He flung Storm into a group of trash cans on the other side of the alley. He then knelt down beside her and grabbed a handful of her hair. Pulling her head up to his, he ignited is other hand and held it dangerously close to her face.

"If I ever see your face again, I will melt it off!"

The last thing Storm saw was his head hurdling toward hers.

-X-

"Ororo? Ororo, can you hear me?"

Storm slowly opened her eyes. She was in the back of Dr. McCoy's van.

Jean was knelt beside her pressing a cold washcloth to her forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

As she looked around she saw that Scott was driving and Dr. McCoy was looking through a first aid kit.

"How did you guys...?"

"The professor sensed you were in trouble." Scott answered.

Storm suddenly shot up in the seat, startling Jean into tossing the washcloth across the van. "The Mayor!"

-X-

"I'm positive that the Mayor's picture is what set him off." Storm was once again bringing the group up to speed in the professor's study. "He's going to try and kill him, Professor, I know it!"

"Agreed. That certainly goes along with his activities thus far."

"So should we call the police, sir." Scott half-heartedly asked.

Charles looked across the room at Dr. McCoy. He just arched his eyebrows.

"No, I'll handle that. You all need to get into your uniforms and get to City Hall."

The group simply stood there. Not quite sure how to react.

"Quickly now."

They quickly darted from the room, except for Peter.

"Peter."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Expressed permission granted."

"Thank you, sir. I will not let you down." And then he to was gone.

Charles Xavier sat at his window. They were ready. He knew they were. However, that made sending them out there, where he could no longer protect them, no easier.

-X-

One by one, the team filed onto the Blackbird, a supersonic jet that could take them to New York in about 3 minutes. It's stealth capabilities were unmatched.

Dr. McCoy sat at the controls and Cyclops took the co-pilots chair. "Ready, Cyclops?"

"I've been ready for five years, Doc. Lets do it."

The Blackbird rose up from its hanger and launched toward the city.

Xavier's voice entered into their minds.

"_This is what you have been working so hard for, students. Now is your chance to use what you have learned. Take care of yourselves and each other. I am very proud of you all...X-Men."_


	3. Part Three

**X-Men: Alpha**

**Episode II**

**X-Men At Last**

**Part Three**

Cynder brushed past people as he entered City Hall. Dozens of security guards were around as were a few police officers. He stepped up to the reception desk.

"Where can I find the Mayor?"

The receptionist gave him a dirty look and pointed to the phone she was talking on.

Cynder grabbed the phone out of her hands and hung it up. "Where is the Mayor?!"

"Security!" she shouted as she backed away from her desk.

"Forget it, I'll find him myself."

As Beckett stepped away from the desk, two guards confronted him.

"Young man, you're going to have to..."

Before he could finish, Cynder grabbed both men's throats and ignited his hands.

Screams rang out as people began fleeing the scene. Several more guards came running.

Cynder closed his eyes and focused.

"Freeze, freak!" Men with guns now surrounded him.

He opened his eyes and blue flames exploded from him. It quickly consumed the guards and spread through most of the building.

The receptionist crawled out from behind a marble pillar that had saved her life. Fire circled around her.

"Now let me try this again;" The woman looked at him in horror. "Where is the Mayor?"

-X-

As the Blackbird approached Cyclops left his seat and turned back to his teammates. "Ok, X-Men, listen up. Storm is going to give us enough cover to get the Blackbird close to the building. We're going to enter through the skylight and into the main foyer. Iceman; you're going to seal the exits, we don't want the police getting in too soon. Then you're going to put out as many fires as possible."

"You got it, S-Man."

"Shadowcat, Rogue; you're going to get as man people out of that building as possible."

"I'll do my best."

"Whatever."

"Colossus, Marvel Girl; you're with me. We're going to find Beckett and take him down."

"Da."

"Check."

"What about me, Scott?"

"Storm; you're staying here with Dr. McCoy."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. You need to keep the skies dark and overall visibility low."

"But, Scott..."

"That's final, Storm." Cyclops returned to his seat.

Storm bit her tongue. He would hear about this, but now wasn't the time.

As the Blackbird prepared to descend, Ororo called up rain and fog. The skies grew dark.

"Perfect, Storm. Keep it up." said Cyclops as he rose from his seat. "Ok, team. Lets go."

The loading hatch of the jet opened and the group stepped out. Below, they could see fire and dozens of flashing lights surrounding the building.

Cyclops stepped to the very edge. "Ok, Iceman, get us down there."

Bobby leapt into the air and created an ice slide down through the building skylight. One by one, they hopped on and slid down to the ground.

As the Blackbird ascended once more, Storm watched from the loading hatch. She didn't know why she was staying there. James was down there and he needed her help. But Scott was right she needed to keep things dark and cloaked in fog. All she could do was hope that no one down there would be hurt.

-X-

"Please don't kill me! I have a family!" The Mayor begged for his life on his knees as Cynder paced back and forth in front of him. "Just name it, whatever it is it's yours!"

Cynder bowed down to face him. "I want you dead."

"Oh God! Oh God! Please! Please don't kill me!"

Beckett suddenly grabbed the Mayor by the shirt and pulled him to his feet. His other hand burst into flame. "I have already killed my only friend today. What possible chance do you have?"

Cynder reared back to strike, but something grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall. When he regained his bearings, he saw three figures now standing between him and the Mayor. One of which was all too familiar.

The man with the visor spoke first. "James Beckett, you have two choices; stand down or be taken down."

Fire engulfed Cynder's arms as he rose to his feet. "Let's try that second one."

He threw both hands forward and streams of fire shot across the room.

Colossus stepped forward and took the brunt of the attack as Cyclops rolled to the side and fired an optic blast.

Cynder was barely able to avoid the attack but he was promptly covered with debris as the red energy slammed into the wall.

Beckett came up firing. Several fireballs flew at the X-Men. Colossus simply allowed the strikes to hit him, at which time they merely burst.

Cyclops dove to the side, narrowly avoiding being struck. The remaining fireballs soared at the Mayor. Jean threw her self in front of him. She called upon her TK and created a force field that deflected the shots.

Colossus charged Cynder. "You will not get away from me this time."

Beckett ducked as Colossus swung. He then launched another flaming volley at Cyclops, Jean and the Mayor.

Jean's force field held a second time, but she wasn't sure if it would handle a third. Cyclops avoided two of the fireballs, but was then struck in the shoulder by a third.

As he tried to put out the fire that appeared to be spreading with unnatural speed, a white spray covered the fire in a thin layer of ice.

Bobby knelt down beside him. "What's the score?"

"We're all still standing, but I didn't think he'd give us this much trouble."

"Well we better hurry. As hot as it is in here my ice isn't gonna hold long."

"You're right." Scott quickly glanced over to Beckett, "Excuse me."

The leader of the X-Men rose and lifted his hand to the switch on his visor.

Colossus was making it a little difficult to get a clean shot, but that wouldn't be a problem much longer.

"Jean, how about setting me up."

Jean smiled and nodded. "Set up on the way."

She turned to face Cynder as he dueled with Peter. She waited for just the right moment. Finally, as Cynder slammed a fireball into Colossus' face, Jean called forth her telekinesis once again.

Beckett was lifted off the ground and held in mid-air. He struggled at the invisible bonds that held him. Cyclops seized the moment and fired another optic blast.

Helpless to dodge it, Beckett was struck squarely and driven hard into the wall.

After a few seconds, Beckett scrambled to his feet. Blood trickled from his mouth. He staggered over to a desk and used what was left of it to prop himself up.

Cynder saw that three more had joined his opposition. The other guy from the park and two girls.

Cyclops stepped towards him. "Give it up, Beckett. Your wounded and outnumbered."

"That's very perceptive. Unfortunately for you, I have a trump card."

Beckett closed his eyes and drew upon everything he had. Every ounce of power in his body. Just when it felt like he would explode,...

...he unleashed hell.

-X-

From the Blackbird, Storm now called upon a blizzard to try and keep the police at bay.

"I don't think I can hold them off much longer, Dr. McCoy."

"Just do your best, Ororo. Leave the rest to..."

McCoy was cut off by the entire back portion of City Hall exploding in blue flame and debris.

"Oh my stars and garters!"

"That's it! I'm going down there!"

"Storm wait..."

McCoy's voice drifted away as Storm dove from the loading hatch and soared down to the ground.

-X-

Cynder looked around and saw that he was the only one standing.

He allowed himself a moments satisfaction and then staggered over to the Mayor. He was either unconscious or dead. Beckett knew a way to make sure.

He drew what was left of his energy and ignited his fist.

The loud sound of cracking thunder drew his attention.

He turned to see Storm drift to the ground through the now missing wall.

"I've warned you twice, Ororo!"

"I'm not here to fight you, James." Storm slowly walked toward him. "I'm still just trying to help."

"What you're apparently trying to do is get yourself killed!"

"You won't kill me, James."

Cynder lunged forward and grabbed her by the collar. He reared back with his fiery fist. "Watch me."

Storm didn't move, she just looked him in the eye. She could feel from her collar that he was trembling.

The fire engulfing his fist dissipated and he released her collar. "Ororo. Help me."

He staggered forward, but she was there to catch him. "Of course I'll help you, James."

"Look at everything I've done. I'm a monster."

"Your not a monster. You just need to gain control of your powers."

A loud pop could be heard as the police blew the ice wall that had blocked the main entrance.

"I have to turn myself in, Ororo."

"No. They'll lock you away for the rest of your life!"

"It's better than I deserve. You get your friends and get out of here. I'll stall them if I can."

"James, wait."

"Go, Ororo. You've done everything you can for me. More than any else would have." James turned walked toward the incoming SWAT team.

"Storm?"

Ororo turned to face Kitty.

"Everyone survived but we need to get them back to the institute. Bobby and I were phased. He already signaled for the 'Bird."

"You guys go on, Kitty. I need to check on something."

Ororo made her way through the rumble and ruin, stopping when she had almost caught up with James. He was about to encounter the first SWAT officer.

"No one shoot." He called out. "I surrender."

The SWAT officer raised his assault rifle. "Down on the ground, mutie!"

James complied. Ororo watched as the officer called for back up. As she moved to the side, she stepped on some glass.

The officer jerked his rifle towards her. James saw her immediately.

Storm couldn't move as she saw the rifleman reach for the trigger. Then she saw James lunge forward. Calling on the last bit of power he had left, he struck the officer with a fireball.

That very second, three other SWAT officers arrived. All they saw was one of their own being attacked.

Storm could only watch in horror as bullet after bullet after bullet struck James.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Ororo turned and ran for the Blackbird. A few more shots were fired, but she kept running.

When she reached the opening she had come in from, Storm soared into the air and entered the jet through the loading hatch.

With her inside, the Blackbird shot through the sky.

Ororo sat down in the loading area. She didn't want to have to tell the others what had happened. Not yet.

All she wanted to do now was cry.

-X-

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Cyclops stuck his head into the professor's study.

Xavier switched off his television and turned to face him. "Yes, Scott. How are you feeling this morning?"

Scott entered and stood in front of Xavier's desk. "Aside from some singed hair, pretty good. Jean really saved the day, throwing up that force field at the last second. Any word on the Mayor?"

"Yes. It appears he's going to be fine. I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Cyclops took a seat.

"As you know, when a telepath like myself becomes attached to people, they develop a psychic bond. It allows us to sense things about those people without really trying."

"That's how you knew Storm needed help last night."

"Correct. When you all left in the Blackbird, I sensed fear and apprehension. Until you took over."

Scott's eyebrows arched.

"When you took the lead, the others were inspired by your courage and confidence. Your leadership was what allowed the team to succeed."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

"You made me very proud."

A broad smile crossed Cyclops face. "I hope I can do so again."

Xavier didn't have to be psychic to catch his meaning. "Relax, Scott. The X-Men are officially activated."

The professor turned and took a bottle of scotch from a cabinet. He poured two small glasses. "I know you're underage, but I don't think there is much harm in a quick toast."

Scott took his glass and raised it. "To the X-Men."

Professor Xavier rose his. "To the beginning of a better world."

The two touched glasses and drank.

-X-

A nurse popped into the hospital room. "Mr. Mayor? Deputy Mayor Gyrich is here to see you, sir."

The Mayor never turned away from the window. "Send him in."

Gyrich stepped into the room and quickly closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling, sir?"

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling, Henry?! The doctors said my lungs were singed! My lungs!"

"What happened was deplorable, sir."

"It's these mutants. They're a menace. They humiliated me. I was on my knees, Henry. Begging for my life. Something has to be done."

"That is a excellent platform for the re-election campaign."

"Forget re-election, Henry. I'm not going to run."

"What?! But, sir..."

"I cannot deal with these mutants with the limited power of the office of the Mayor of New York."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Henry. We're going to Washington."

Gyrich smiled broadly. "Yes, sir!"

"These mutants will be dealt with. They will rue the day they crossed Robert Kelly."

-X-

_**4 days later...**_

Storm stood in front of James Beckett's grave. He received a burial in a rather run down cemetery after his family in California refused to take his body.

He was a mutant mass-murderer after all.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from yourself. I was a wreck after what happened to you. Some of my friends, they're all fine by the way, can't understand how I could be so attached to someone I had only known for a few days."

"They never met the real you. If they had, they would understand."

"I sometimes can't believe it myself. We only knew each other for three days. Yet, I feel like I lost someone I've known my whole life."

"Our meeting, our date, our kiss. I think about them all the time."

"But I have to move on James. I won't forget you."

She knelt down to the grave.

"I told you that someone would stand up for our kind. Well, I'll make you a promise; whenever and wherever our people are threatened or discriminated against or spat upon..."

She placed a white rose on the ground.

"...the X-Men will be there."

Ororo rose and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, James."

And then she turned and walked away.

Coming Up

Episode III: The Anti-Mutants


End file.
